


Catharsis

by yos1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All characters tagged will show up at some point, Gen, Pre-V3 is best V3, albeit briefly for some, i don't even know what this is, i'm still getting the hang of formatting so prepare for strange formatting sometimes, spoilers for the whole game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yos1/pseuds/yos1
Summary: Who would willingly agree to throw their life away on national television?Everyone, apparently.This is a story about one of the V3 kids and his experience with the audition process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I think Pre-V3 is more fun to write about than actual V3.
> 
> See if you can guess who Daichi is. It should be pretty apparent by next chapter. :o
> 
> This is gonna be a little all over the place, because I only have plans to do one other character with this concept and I'm not sure if I want to make this a series or not.

"Did you see the episode last night?”

“Nah, I was busy, what happened?”

"No! Don't spoil it! I have it taped!”

“Then just plug your ears or something!”

“You’re so mean!” 

The classroom was abuzz with chatter over the latest episode. A Danganronpa Wednesday ritual, as it was dubbed by Class 1-4. The teachers, however, greatly disliked the task of having to calm their riled classes down whenever a heated debate about the injustices or intricacies of the series came about every week. 

Daichi always mildly liked the fact that something as simple as a show could unite a group that despised each other every other day of the week. Not that he could relate, though. He didn't even watch the show.

However, he couldn't help but be intrigued whenever his classmates were excitedly theorizing and speculating about whoever was going to die that week, or about who the mastermind was, or something else that sounded positively riveting. And yet, he never found the resolve to actually sit down and watch it whenever he had the chance to see if it was at all as everyone chalked it up to be.

And from the sounds of it, there was a very big plot twist last episode.

“No! Everyone died? Are you shitting me?!”

“That’s definitely a Danganronpa first!” 

For once he actually felt a desire to speak to his classmates. “It’s a game about killing, is it really that weird?” 

The loudest of the group, a short girl with a dark brown bob, spun around faster than Daichi could even blink.

“Um? Yeah? It is? I heard the production team is super strict on the rules. And, even though getting everyone killed and having 1 person win is in the rules, they get really mad if it happens too early.” She took a short pause to sharply breathe in.

“It was only on episode 10! And that green guy, Avocado, or whatever everyone calls him, just won like it was no big deal!” 

Production team? Avocado? God, this sounded so strange without any context. Daichi intruded into her new conversation with a rather dumb question, or so he figured.

“Wait, this is all scripted? Why the hell does the production team care so much about what goes on?” 

The girl loudly sighed in response. “Look, Team Danganronpa are such sticklers for the rules it's a little ridiculous. I, for one, wouldn't mind letting the contestants do whatever, because it’d be more interesting, but,” 

She gave a brief, nostalgic smile. “I guess if they did that, they'd be erasing the spirit of Danganronpa.”

And then, as quick as ever, she just went back to chastising her other friend who was still quite mad about having the finale spoiled. The morning bell rang, and everyone ran for their desks, all not wanting to be the last one standing when their teacher got to the room. 

Daichi noticed a corner-folded paper on his desk. Probably from that girl, he thought.

“Idk if you’d care or not, but they're holding auditions for the new season next week! At the big building with the radio thingie on top of it, about 20 minutes from here. I’m not going, but, maybe you could learn all about Danganronpa from the producers themselves. I mean, there's never been a contestant who has been unfamiliar with Danganronpa before! (꒪▿꒪) - Anko”

* * *

 

“Auditioning? Yes, of course, go for it… Leave me alone.”

“Mom, I’m probably gonna die. This isn't just for any show, do you fucking get that?”

Daichi’s mother swiftly stood. “Don't you dare speak to me like that! I don't care whether or not you die in this stupid thing, just leave me be!” 

And with that, a door slam echoing throughout the large hallway was the only sound Daichi heard. His father didn't even come downstairs to see what had happened. As per usual in this household, he thought, dejected.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful, save for the many times friends and acquaintances of that Anko girl came rushing up to him, eyes wide with excitement.

 

 “Ooh, Daichi, you’re gonna sign up? That's really brave!”

“What talent are you gonna ask for, huh? They usually make the athletic ones, well, athletic. I think you should try to break the mold a little!”

“If they do something horrible to you like what happened to the Ultimate Urban Explorer, I will _cry,_ I swear!”

 

All of this newfound attention made him a little uncomfortable. Especially considering the fact that had he not ever expressed interest in auditioning for Danganronpa, these people would never have spoken to him. He hated it somewhat, all of these random people suddenly expressing sympathy for him now that he finally wanted to die for _their_ entertainment.

Daichi carried this sentiment all the way to the building Anko designated in her note. It looked almost like a warehouse, with a large radio satellite on top of it.

Stepping through the big, dull, gray door of the building itself, he saw something bizarre. Bright, neon green walls contrasting against shiny, linoleum flooring as gray as the exterior. In the center, a desk of the same color, with bored-looking receptionist behind it. She was quick to take notice of the new visitor.

“I take it you’re here for the auditions, right?”

“Oh, uh. Yeah."

“Go through that back door, Miki will know who you are, probably. She’s been talking about someone who sounds a lot like you lately.”

He blinked. His eyes still weren't properly adjusted to the harsh fluorescent lighting. He figured he’d find out exactly how this Miki knew him if he just followed instructions.

On the way, he noticed that the room seemed oddly empty for such a popular show.

 

The tiny door at the back was sort of stuck, and upon further inspection, he saw that it was because it wasn't installed correctly on the frame. After finally prying it open, he was greeted with a loud, sweet voice.

“Sorry about the door, sweetheart. I thought I left it cracked, but, oh never mind!” A tall, dark-haired woman came marching in from the other end of the room. “I’m Miki, one of the casting directors for Danganronpa.”

She seemed quite nice, but, how nice could someone truly be when they cast teenagers to die for a living?

She lead Daichi to the end of the larger room, into a side room with a red door that read “Team Danganronpa” with a bright red and white insignia. The room had a foreboding presence, with only a single overhead lamp illuminating the jet black, velvet walls. An enormous stack of white papers were on her end. Probably applicant information, he thought.

Miki wasted no time getting to the topic at hand once he was seated.

 "Here. It’s an NDA. Sign this first, and then we’ll talk more about what you came here for.”

He gave her a quick glance, taking note of how her demeanor had changed. Perhaps it was the lighting, but, she definitely seemed more… Focused? He couldn't tell, but he signed the paper quickly, instinctively as a result.

She beamed. “All right, Daichi… Hata. What a nice name!” She changed her tone again.

“You're not allowed to disclose what happens in this room, under any circumstances. The usual legal stuff. Don't talk, and we don't disqualify your audition, alright? About that, by the way!”

Daichi casually leaned back, as she tapped her nails against the metal table.

 “I had no idea someone so _prolific_ would be auditioning this year! I’m thrilled, in fact!"

She sounded sincere about that.

“I saw your story on the news years ago, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think the son of Aya Hata would be sitting in front of me!”

Fumbling through the large stack of papers, she finally came to what she was looking for, leaning forward a bit to see in the dimness.

“Regarding your backstory, I just want to clarify. You were lost for 13 hours, correct?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“And, you have a phobia of insects because of that incident as well?”

“... Yes.”

Daichi got the feeling that she had an idea, but he absolutely wasn't comfortable about whatever she had planned for him, if her questions were any indication of her work.

“Your audition story is so naturally interesting, you’ll be one of our easier candidates, Daichi.” She slid him a white card, with a passionate voice.

“The second part of the auditions are tomorrow. We’d love to have you.” And then she sent him on his way without a word.

* * *

 

It was already dark outside. He took the time to make out the words on the card underneath the orange streetlamps.

“5:45. Daichi Hata. Referred by Miki Serizawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had writer's block ever since posting Chapter 1, and then all of a sudden I knew exactly where I wanted to take this chapter and immediately wrote it out.
> 
> Also, yes, Daichi is Gonta. Some of the other pre-V3 kids will be showing up next chapter, too.


End file.
